


Observation Outpost 9

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good job Eggbog has his observation matt to hand when he spots a strange creature one day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation Outpost 9

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Contains scenes of an imaginary nature.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the observation technician.

Eggbog settled into his observation booth on the shores of the TarpanianSea, or whatever it translated to in his language, looking forward to his shift and wondering what wildlife he’d observe that day.

 

As the unusual animal sound vibrated through the booth, he reached for his observation matt hurriedly.

 

**Observation Post** : 09             **Observer** : 46              **Date:** Miftle 4th 3291

 

**Observation Conditions** : Soil Definition 05             Fluid Definition 03

      Light Definition 14

 

**Observation Matt Ref:** 217845  
  
---  
  
**TIME**

| 

**OBSERVATION**

| 

**BEHAVIOUR**

| 

**COMMENTS**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
11.08

| 

Wailing noise

| 

Blue rectangular uniped creature appeared

| 

Sole being ? or is its mate nearby?

Featherless + no beak  
  
11.09

| 

Blue creature

| 

Opening appeared

| 

Is it giving birth? Or excreting?  
  
11.09

| 

Blue creature

| 

2 bipeds expelled

| 

Excretions alive  
  
11.10

| 

Bipeds

| 

Moved away from blue creature

| 

Minimal feathers, very fine on head. Extremely small beaks. Bodies multi-coloured  
  
11.11

| 

Bipeds

| 

Bipeds communicate

| 

Low frequency squawking heard  
  
11.13

| 

Biped communication

| 

Continued squawking + dancing around each other

| 

Hard to tell which is the dominant biped; might be the taller duller coloured one  
  
11.15

| 

Biped communication

| 

Squawking not so loud now but still dancing

| 

Is this a mating ritual? Or a territory dispute?

No attack seen but threatening behaviour from shorter biped  
  
11.18

| 

Biped communication

| 

Squawking and dancing almost non-existent

| 

Seems to be a stand-off situation. More likely to be territory behaviour  
  
11.20

| 

Biped communication

| 

Eye-to-eye confrontation

| 

Dispute about to be resolved?  
  
11.21

| 

Biped communication

| 

Head-to-head contact

| 

Are they touching with their beaks?!  
  
11.22

| 

Biped communication and/or behaviour

| 

Mutual rubbing of skin

| 

Possible mite infestation  
  
11.25

| 

Biped behaviour

| 

Mutual skin exfoliation

| 

Mite infestation solution seems to be epidermis removal  
  
11.27

| 

Biped behaviour

| 

Skin exfoliation complete

| 

Underlying skin very plain in comparison – very pale red. Perhaps it changes colour in the light when dry?  
  
11.28

| 

Biped behaviour

| 

Continued beak-to-beak connection. Mutual skin rubbing resumed

| 

Is this part of mite infestation solution? Low frequency emissions heard  
  
11.29

| 

Biped communication and/or behaviour

| 

Bipeds no longer vertical but connected in death-like position on soil

| 

Low frequency emissions heard more clearly now. What this communicates is remains unclear  
  
11.34

| 

Biped behaviour

| 

Localised skin exfoliation

| 

Frequency emissions now higher, louder + oscillating, though meaning is still unclear  
  
11.40

| 

Biped communication and/or behaviour

| 

Sound of pain but both bipeds pained

| 

Smaller biped appears to have injured itself but taller one indifferent  
  
11.42

| 

Biped behaviour

| 

Sound of pain but both bipeds pained

| 

Taller biped now appears injured and has collapsed  
  
11.44

| 

Biped communication and/or behaviour

| 

Localised skin exfoliation stopped but contact maintained

| 

Are they comforting each other? Sentient beings possibly  
  
11.51

| 

Biped behaviour

| 

Original epidermis re-applied

| 

Bipeds have an epidermis that can be retained when discarded!  
  
11.53

| 

Biped communication and/or behaviour

| 

Bipeds retain contact via appendages + gone to the fluid source

| 

Was this a mating ritual? Seems to be a bonding dance of some sort  
  
11.57

| 

Biped behaviour

| 

Bipeds standing in fluid source but not drinking

| 

Do they gain sustenance through their feet?  
  
12.08

| 

Biped behaviour

| 

Bipeds are moving towards blue creature

| 

What does the blue creature represent for them?  
  
12.10

| 

Biped behaviour

| 

Bipeds are next to blue creature

| 

Is the blue creature reacting?  
  
12.11

| 

Blue creature

| 

Opening has appeared again

| 

Is blue creature giving birth, excreting or feeding?  
  
12.12

| 

Biped behaviour

| 

Bipeds taken into blue creature

| 

Bipeds inhaled or sucked into blue creature?  
  
12.14

| 

Blue creature

| 

Opening closed

| 

Are bipeds parasites that feed blue creature or independent feeding vessels?  
  
12.16

| 

Blue creature

| 

Blue creature disappeared

| 

Is blue creature able to refract light or able to move incredibly fast?  
  
 

 

Eggbog scratched his head. It certainly was mystifying how quickly the blue creature had been able to exit the observation location. And those bipeds! He’d never seen anything like them before! Weirdly coloured but almost completely featherless. Why would a being have almost no beak and a featherless body? And why would they have such small, fine feathers on what seemed to be their heads? He might have discovered a brand new species! Perhaps he’d get to name them. Hmm… what could he call them? Oh, this was getting more exciting by the minute!

 

The first data samples from the field-observation collection points whirled from his computer matt. He read the data with glee. There were some wonderfully clear DNA samples on offer here, and most of them he had never seen before. At the bottom of the readout was a possible species description. It read: Time Lord.

 

Time Lord? That name rang a bell in Eggbog’s head, causing a dim and distant memory to swim to the surface. Weren’t Time Lords those creatures that appeared in storybooks when he was a mere fledgling? Yes, he was sure he remembered them as fantasy creatures from back then. How interesting!

 

Satisfied that the data would impress his supervisor, Eggbog lay down the observation matt carefully and opened his lunchbox.

 


End file.
